


Miscommunication

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marriage, New Dream, New Dream Week 2020 (Disney), One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Rapunzel went to the doctor for her yearly check up. Unfortunately, Faith and Lance have no boundaries. Eugene has to fix this.Once again a twist! Inspired by New Girl
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Miscommunication

_ Rapunzel has been debating for the last five minutes whether or not she should jump out the plane. _

_ “Maybe this was a bad idea, Eguene,” she said, “ I don’t want to do this anymore.” _

_ She looked back at Eugene whose eyes suddenly turned dark and gave her a devilish smirk.  _

_ “Eugene?” she asked in a shaky voice. _

_ “Sorry, Sunshine,” he growled, “But looks like you have no other choice. _

_ Before she could react to him, Eugene pushed her off the plane. Rapunzel screamed as she tried to reach for her parachute. But, it turned out that she didn’t even have a parachute on herself.  _

_ The ground came closer and closer, when finally, _

_ THUD. _

...

Rapunzel woke up with a start and looked around her surroundings while trying to catch her breath. 

She was safely in her bed, it was just a dream. This was the fourth time this month that she had a vivid dream. The last time she would have dreams like these was when she was stressing over her Doctorate Dissertation. 

She looked over and watched her husband sleep soundly and felt herself calm down a bit. 

Between her new work promotion, Eugene’s big case that is coming up and moving into their new house, she felt the anxiety building up inside her. 

The clock on the wall read that it was a quarter to nine and she snuggled back into Eugene’s arms. It was Monday, which meant they had the day off. Eugene had decided that since his office is normally slow on Mondays, to keep it closed. Unless he had to go to court and whatnot. Rapunzel followed suit. Instead of having Wednesdays off like she did at first, she decided to take Mondays instead and spend her day with Eugene. 

“Sunshine?” Eugene murmured in his morning voice as he held her close, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rapunzel whispered, “Just had a dream. Go back to sleep.” 

“Again?” he asked and kissed her forehead, “What’s going on?”

Rapunzel just sighed into his scent and snuggled closer. Eugene knew not to pressure her. She will talk when she is ready, in the meantime, he will shower her with affection. Just as he was trying to do right now. 

He slowly began to kiss her while sliding his hand on her thigh.

“Eugene,” she mumbled against his lips, “Stop. I have my OBGYN appointment today.”

“Again?” he asked, kissing her forehead, “Didn’t you just have one?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “Last year. Now, if we’re going to lose sleep, then I might as well get breakfast started.”

…

A few hours later, Rapunzel was at Faith’s house, her and Lance were helping Faith paint her living room.

“So what made you want to paint the living room?” Lance asked Faith as he held the ladder for Rapunzel.

“Well,” she replied, as she was finishing a coat, “I just needed a makeover. Ever since the breakup, I didn’t feel like myself and wanted to change things around.”

“Hey Faith,” Rapunzel called out as she made her way down, “I’m going to head to my car real quick. I forgot my smaller brushes.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” she replied and handed Lance a brush, “Here, you can start on the other wall.”

It wasn’t even a few seconds after Rapunzel walked out when her phone rang. Faith picked it up. 

“Ooooh, it's Emma!” she replied, “Our OBGYN!”

“You two go to the same Lady Doctor?” Lance asked, “And are friends with each other?” 

Faith rolled his eyes at him and shooed him for more paint covers.

“Hello, Emma!” she answered happily.

“Rapunzel,” the doctor started, “You’re pregnant!”

“Oh, my God!” Faith exclaimed, “Rapunzel’s pregnant?!”

She hears Emma sigh at her mistake.

“Faith what are you doing answering Rapunzel’s phone?!” she asked.

“Call back in a bit,” Faith replied, “she went out to her car but we will pretend that this never happened!”

Faith quickly hung up and placed the phone back on the table and went to check on Rapunzel. 

Lance returns with the paint covers when the phone rings again and picks it up.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Rapunzel!” Dr. Emma replied, “You’re pregnant!”

“Rapunzel’s pregnant?!” Lance replied, “And Eugene didn’t tell me?!”

“Who the hell is this?!” she exclaimed, “I seriously need to stop doing that!”

“This is Lance,” he replied, “Rapunzel and Eugene’s bestest friend! And now future Godfather to their baby!”

“Oh my, God!” Emma said, “Just have Rapunzel call me!”

Faith returned as Lance was hanging up.

“Lance!” she exclaimed, “What are you doing?!”

“She’s pregnant!” Lance exclaimed.

“No need to yell,” Faith replied, “Shush! She doesn’t know!”

But Lance was already on the phone.

“What, Lance,” Eugene said as he answered his phone, “I’m using social media.”

“Oh, my GOD!” Lance said, “ Eugene, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna be a papa?!”

“No, no, no,” Faith said as she tried to take the phone away, “Hang up. Hang up!”

“What do you mean ‘papa’?” Eugene asked, “What are you talking about?”

“The lady doctor told Faith that Rapunzel that she’s pregnant,” he replied as he dodged Faith’s hands, “Why didn't you tell me?!” 

“Lance!” Faith yelled, “He doesn't know!”

“Oh, oh,” Lance said, “Oh, nooo… I done messed up.”

“LANCE!” Eugene exclaimed, “Is it true? What’s going on?”

Faith managed to grab the phone and placed it on her ear.

“Hey, Eugene,” she said, “It’s Faith. I am so sorry.”

“Faith, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Emma called and I picked it up,” Faith said, “She accidentally told me the news. We all know, except Rapunzel. I’ll send her home in a bit.”

“Okay,” Eugene replied, “But Faith, it is… ummm… she is… is it true?”

“Yes,” she replied, “It’s true. But she needs to hear it from you.”

Rapunzel came back in as soon as Faith hung up the phone.

“Sorry,” she said, “I couldn’t find the brushes. I was so sure I brought them. Oh well, I’ll bring them next ti--”

Rapunzel notices the duo smiling creepy at her.

“What’s going on?” she asked, “Oh no. Please don’t tell me you two were making out. Faith, you just got out of a relationship. And Lance, really? She’s vulnerable at the moment. Now I owe Eugene $20.” 

“What?!” Faith exclaimed, “No! Nothing happened! Look let's just call it a day. I’m tired, Lance needs to pick up the girls, and I’m sure you need your rest.”

“Plus Eugene called,” Lance said, “He was uh… looking for you.”

Rapunzel looked at them with a confused look and grabbed her things.

“Well, alright,” she said, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

…

After a while, Rapunzel arrived home. Instead of going straight to the house, she decided to go grab some take out for dinner. All this painting and the dream really had tired her out for some reason. Perhaps she’ll tell Euegene about her dream. 

“Eugene,” she called as she walked into the house, “I’m back and I brought di--”

She noticed the whole living room filled with dozens of bouquets of flowers with Eugene standing in the middle of the living room holding three more bouquets.

“What’s uh,” she started, “What’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant,” Eugene said with a goofy smile.

“What?” she asked with a laugh.

“I mean, you’re pregnant,” he said chuckling, “We’re pregnant. Your lady doctor called. Faith answered your phone, then she called again and Lance picked up. Lance called me and told me. It was a mess. Our friends have no boundaries whatsoever. But, we’re having a baby, Sunshine.”

“Baby?” Rapunzel whispered as tears filled her eyes, “We’re having a baby?”

“We're having a baby,” he softly repeated and placed the flowers down, “I uh, wanted to get you flowers, but I couldn’t choose which ones. So.. I got you all of them.”

Rapunzel set her things down and ran into his arms. 

“We’re having a baby,” she said, “That explains the dreams.”

Eugene pulled her in for a kiss and held her close.

“How are you feeling, Sweetheart?” he asked and nuzzled her forehead. “What do you mean dreams?”

“I uh,” she replied, “I’ve been having crazy dreams lately. From losing baby animals, finding aliens, and just last night I was pushed out of an airplane by you.” 

She cringed at the last dream, hoping he wouldn't get upset. Instead, he stared at her and let out a chuckle.

“Looks like we’re going to do a lot of research then,” he replied as he picked her up in bridal style, “In the meantime, you need to rest and I can’t help but notice that you brought take out.”

“I didn’t feel like cooking tonight,” she responded with a yawn, “Guess now I know why.”

“Well,” Eugene said, “Looks like we’re eating in bed tonight, Sunshine.”

He grabs the food and carries her into the bedroom. 

As much as Rapunzel wanted to call their parents and let them in on the news, she rather spent this moment with her darling husband before the whole baby storm began to brew. 

As for her friends, she’ll have to figure out a way to apologize for her behavior. The word _Godparents_ came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this other cute idea, but it seemed like something similar from other people. Then I was hit with inspiration. Knowing how Rapunzel and Eugene are, I figured they'd find out this way, because of course that is something that will happen lol. Also, this is yet another sequel to "Placing Our Own Path," "Walking Down That Path," and "The Sun to his Moon." Which btw, they are all connected together. lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome (:
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
